Number XI
by Shadow-x-Play
Summary: Xemnas may be Superior over the Organization...but is he Superior over Marluxia? Soft yaoi warning.


**Number XI**

As Xemnas, Superior of Organization XIII stands alone on the Altar of Naught, he gazes out towards the heart-shaped moon hanging in the black canvass of the night sky.

A faint glow from the few dozens of stars and the silvery crater above is thrown down on the building, as the lone figure remains deep in his devilish thoughts and twisted plans.

"All alone I see?" The deep, and somewhat lustful, voice glides through the air to Xemnas' ears as his thoughts are currently interrupted.

Remaining silent, Number I chooses to ignore the intruder and await his departure. To his dismay, his heightened senses only feel the figure being drawn closer to him.

"Do you really think you can ignore me?" The voice whispers, his shadow looming over Xemnas as he feels two gloved hands press against his shoulder blades.

Rising up on his tip-toes, the intruder softly skims his fingers over Xemnas' neck before clutching his chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently tilting his head to the side.

The hot breath of the figure tingles Number I's delicate skin, as he feels a silky pair of lips brush past his cheek. The intruder smirking, sensing Xemnas' muscles tense as he leans over to tenderly whisper in the Superior's ear.

"I'll take that as a no…" His teeth gently nip the earlobe, one hand still clutching the Superior's chin as the other ventures down from his upper back, his gloved fingers lightly grazing the black Organization jacket as they suddenly grasp Xemnas' waist.

"…What do you want?" Comes the harsh words from the Superior, keeping his gaze off hooded figure as he feels pressure on his hip.

"…You know what I want..."

The words are spoken lustfully into Number I's ears as the intruder's fingers snake up his chest and latch around a silver zip. His luscious lips still trailing across the jaw line of the silver-haired Nobody, inevitably sending multiple shivers down said Nobody's spine.

Regaining control of his body, Xemnas roughly pushes against the other body, rejecting his proposal.

Stumbling backwards slightly, the black hood slides down off of the figure's head only to reveal pink hair, trailing just past his shoulders as two lust filled eyes are set upon the Superior.

"Leave." The cold words spoken from Xemnas put no halt to the intruder as he merely steps closer once more, his determination unmatchable by any other in the Organization.

"Number XI…I won't say it again…"

Roughly, he's spun around and pushed against the railings of his look-out point, Number XI's hands clutching his shoulders firmly as he once again leans in to whisper, a gloved finger trailing down the Superior's cheek.

"Come, come now…there's no need to be so formal…why not just call me by my rightful name?"

Tearing his gaze away from the handsome Nobody, Xemnas can't help but tense his muscles as Number XI's adventurous hands drift up and down his chest.

"Leave…Marluxia…"

"Oh no…I think you misunderstood me…"

A smirk plays around the intruders lips as he once again aims for the zip on Xemnas' Organization jacket.

Snatching Number XI's hand away, he snarls and growls deeply only encouraging the other.

"You are not Superior over this Organization Number XI – " His lips are seized between gloved fingers as the intruders tender lips graze across his cheek once more.

"I may not be Superior over this Organization Number I…but I'm Superior over you…"

A stern glare from the silver-haired Nobody is soon twisted into a sudden breathy moan as Number XI's lips latch themselves onto Xemnas' neck. Between tender kisses and playful bites, Marluxia's cunning hands undo the Superior's black jacket exposing the bare flesh and caressing it lovingly.

"Don't…stop…" Number XI's mind places those two words, uttered from the other's lips, together and continues to kiss Number I's sensitive skin and venture his hands over Xemnas' muscled chest.

"You want me…just admit it…give in to the sensations Number I…" Marluxia coos into the Superior's ears, causing him to blush furiously and swat the intruder's hands from his chest.

"Leave." The same words spat from his lips, his eyes suddenly widening as he feels Number XI brush their bodies together, feelings and sensations swerving through his body and tingling every nerve and cell.

"If that's the way you want it…but you'll always regret it, always…in the same part of you that lusts after me so…you'll see, you may be Superior over this Castle…but you'll never be Superior over me…" And with another twisted smirk he's steps backwards into a swirling portal, leaving Xemnas panting slightly and narrowing his eyes as he feels that sense of regret lurking in the back of his mind.


End file.
